Twister Pan Part 3: Twister Chases His Shadow/Reggie and Twister Meet
(That night, King Friday and Queen Sara are walking out the front door.) Queen Sara/Mary: But, Friday, do you think the children will be safe without Genevieve? King Friday/George: (after locking the front door) Safe? Of course they'll be safe. Why not? Queen Sara/Mary: Well, Reggie said something about a shadow, and I... King Friday/George: Shadow? Whose shadow? Queen Sara/Mary: Twister Pan's. King Friday/George: Oh, Twister Pa--TWISTER PAN?! You don't say! Goodness gracious! Whatever shall we do? Queen Sara/Mary: But, Friday. Really, I... King Friday/George: Sound the alarm! Call Scotland Yard! Queen Sara/Mary: There must have been someone... King Friday/George: Oh, Sara, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle! Twister Pan, indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical? Queen Sara/Mary: Friday, dear. King Friday/George: When you're as bad as they are. Queen Sara/Mary: Please. King Friday/George: No wonder Reggie get these idiotic ideas. (Meanwhile A silhouette on a roof is hopping from one to another followed by a gold light. The silhouette sees Genevieve sleeping outside. The gold light shines in the silhouette's face, revealing a 10-year-old boy's smiling face. He has a tan complexion with freckles, orange hair, thin eyebrows, and wears a brown/beige striped Kangol; blue tank top over gray t shirt; olive BDU cargoes; and white Pumas with red stripes. His name is Twister Pan. With him is a girl with a brown complexion, dark eyes, peach lips, golden hair tied in a light blue ponytail shaped like two little balls on the top of her head, a sky blue jacket, lavender button-up crop top, blue skirt, lavender socks, and blue shoes. Her name is Dijonay Jones, Twister Pan's fairy partner. Twister peeks into the castle and sees in the bedroom first Reggie asleep in her bed, then Prince Wednesday, then Prince Tuesday, then scan over to Genevieve's doghouse, and Twister and Dijonay come in through the window.) Twister/Peter Pan: Over there, Dijonay! In its den! Is it there? (Dijonay looks inside, but unfortunately shakes her head.) Twister/Peter Pan: It must be here somewhere. (Dijonay opens a music box.) Twister/Peter Pan: Dijonay! Shhh! (Dijonay closes the music box) Stop playing! And help me find my shadow! Shadow! Oh, shadow! (Dijonay is admiring herself in the mirror then frowns when discovering her hips are too big. She then hears the shadow in the drawer) Twister/Peter Pan: Huh? (Dijonay points to the keyhole, telling him that his shadow is in the drawer, and the shadow flies out of the drawer, and Twister chases it, shutting Dijonay in the drawer. As Twister continues to chase his shadow, they circle around the chandelier. Twister hides behind a chair while the shadow sneaks away.) Twister/Peter Pan: Aha! (The shadow tries to run, but trips and gets caught by Twister, who grabs it in the nick of time; unfortunately, they crash into a dresser, waking up Reggie.) Reggie/Wendy: Twister Pan! Oh, Twister! I knew you'd come back! I saved your shadow for you. Oh, I do hope it isn't rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Oh, a little taller, perhaps, but then-- (sees Twister trying to stick his shadow with soap.) Oh ho ho! You can't stick it on with soap, Twister. It needs sewing; that's the proper way to do it. (Meanwhile, Dijonay tries to squeeze through the drawer's keyhole, but is still stuck.) Although, come to think of it, I never thought about it before, um, sewing shadows, I mean. Of course, I knew it was your shadow the minute I saw it. And I said to myself, I said I'll put it away for him until he comes back. (Reggie walks toward the drawer with Dijonay having trouble getting out of the keyhole, takes out the sewing kit, and shuts the drawer, sending Dijonay flying backwards.) Oh, he's sure to come back. And you did, didn't you, Twister? (Dijonay isn't amused as she glows red with anger and jealousy.) After all, one can't leave his shadow lying about and not miss it sooner or later, don't you agree? But what I still don't understand is how Genevieve got it in the first place, She really isn't-- (notices Twister still floating above the floor.) Oh, sit down. It won't take long. (Twister does so.) She really isn't vicious, you know, she's a wonderful nurse. Although Dad says-- Twister/Peter Pan: Girls talk too much! Reggie/Wendy: Yes, girls talk too-- (realizes that she is talking too much) Hm? Oh.. Twister/Peter Pan: Well, get on with it, girl. Reggie/Wendy: Oh. My name is Reggie. Reggie Roc... Twister/Peter Pan: Reggie's enough. Reggie/Wendy: Oh. But how did Genevieve get your shadow, Twister? Twister/Peter Pan: Jumped at me the other night at the window. Reggie/Wendy: Well, what were you doing there? Twister/Peter Pan: I came to listen to your stories. Reggie/Wendy: My stories? But they're all about you. Twister/Peter Pan: Of course! That's why I like them. I tell them to The Lost Animals. Reggie/Wendy: The Lost Ani--? Oh, I remember! They're your men. Twister/Peter Pan: Uh-huh! Reggie/Wendy: I'm so glad you came back tonight! I might never have seen you. Twister/Peter Pan: Why? Reggie/Wendy: Because I have to grow up tomorrow. Twister/Peter Pan: Grow up?! Reggie/Wendy: Tonight's my last night in the nursery. Twister/Peter Pan: But that means no more stories. Reggie/Wendy: (sniffles tearfully) Mm-hm. Twister/Peter Pan: No! I won't have it! (grabs Reggie by the hand) Come on! Reggie/Wendy: B-b-but where are we going? Twister/Peter Pan: To Neverland. Reggie/Wendy: (dreamily) Neverland? Twister/Peter Pan: You'll never grow up there. Reggie/Wendy: Oh, Twister! It would be so wonderful! (They stop at an open window.) But wait! What would Mom say? Twister/Peter Pan: Mom? What's mom? Reggie/Wendy: Why, Ash, a mom is someone who loves you and cares for you and tells you stories- Twister/Peter Pan: Good! You can be our mom! Come on! Reggie/Wendy: Now just a minute. Let me see now; I'll have to pack and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long, and then I'd have to-- Oh, but Neverland! Why, I'm so happy I-I think I'll give you a kiss! (After hearing that, Dijonay grows jealous and gasps in shock.) Twister/Peter Pan: What's a-a kiss? Reggie/Wendy: Oh, well, I'll show you. (she leans forward to kiss him, as Twister backs away, creeped out, Dijonay pulls her hair.) OH! Twister/Peter Pan: Stop! Stop it, Dijonay! (He chases Dijonay around the nursery, attempting to catch her in his hat, but jumps on Prince Wednesday's bed, waking him up.) Category:Twister Pan Category:Twister Pan chapters